The Dervishes (Mohammed Hassan)
The Dervishes led by Mohammed Hassan is a custom civilization by Danmacsch and Age of Imperialism (Zantonius Hamm & OrderOfOlav) with contributions from TarcisioCM, Civitar, Tpangolin and |dvh|. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Dervish State' Established in 1896 as a response to the encroachment of British and Italian empire-builders in East Africa, the Dervish State was the brainchild of a religious preacher, Mohammed Abdullah Hassan, who gathered Somali soldiers from across the Horn of Africa and united them into a loyal army known as the Dervishes. This Dervish army enabled Hassan to carve out a powerful state through conquest of lands claimed by the Somali Sultans, the Ethiopians and the European powers. The Dervish State acquired renown in the Islamic and Western worlds due to its resistance against the European empires of Britain and Italy. The Dervish forces successfully repulsed the British Empire in four military expeditions, and forced it to retreat to the coastal region. As a result of its fame in the Middle East and Europe, the Dervish State was recognized as an ally by the Ottoman Empire and the German Empire.It also succeeded at outliving the Scramble for Africa, and remained throughout World War I the only independent Muslim power on the continent. After a quarter of a century of holding the British at bay, the Dervishes were defeated in 1920. 'Mohammed Abdullah Hassan' Sayyid Mohammed Abdullah Hassan, also spelled Maxamed Cabdulle Xasan, Somali religious and nationalist leader (called the “Mad Mullah” by the British) who for 20 years led armed resistance to the British, Italian, and Ethiopian colonial forces in Somaliland. Because of his active resistance to the British and his vision of a Somalia united in a Muslim brotherhood transcending clan divisions, Sayyid Mohammed is seen as a forerunner of modern Somali nationalism. He also is revered for his skill as an oral poet. 'Dawn of Man' As-salamu alaykum, Abdullah Hassan. You have risen once again to lead the Dervish State against all foreign powers. The people have united under your banner against other civilizations which threaten them. Your religious fervor and military might are forces to be reckoned with, and woe to any who challenge you or your people's determination! You united the people of the Horn of Africa and held off the British and Italians from claiming your land, making the Dervishes were the only Africans to withstand the Scramble for Africa. Your neighbors the Ethiopians were also unable to challenge your forces and take Dervish land. A renowned orator, you were able to forge alliances with the Ottomans and the Germans. But it wasn't until the end of World War I that the British, freed of the struggle with your former allies, were able to topple you through air power. Abdullah Hassan, will you lead your people to victory once again? Will your cavalry again sing the dhaanto as they ride into battle against your infidel enemies? Can you lead a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: The Dervishes welcome you. My name is Mohammed Abdullah Hassan. Some call me 'Mad Mullah', but I can assure you I am not a madman. Introduction: I am Mohammed Abdullah Hassan of the Dervishes. You are welcome here for now. If you want, I can show you our new most splendid execution arena, Hed Kaldig. Defeat: You have destroyed our religion and made our children your children. You have laid waste to our armies and conquered our cities. Yet, I am content knowing that you will surely suffer the proper punishment, and that Allah is awaiting me.. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Fortify Taleh Our Capital is still but a town. We should build new fortresses and walls to fortify it, thus preventing it from falling into enemy hands. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Dervish State * Player must be at War * Player must have reached the Industrial era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive an Engineer Specialist slot in the Capital * +1 Production from Engineer specialists * +1 Production from Forts * +2 Production from Citadels * +25% Production when building militaristic buildings 'Establish Trade Hegemony' We live in a strategic location where many caravans pass - caravans owned by our rivals. They bring in much gold and fine wares. We should put these trade route under our hegemony, to further our goals. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Dervish State * Player must have reached the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Culture * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * The Capital's production is rushed whenever you plunder a Trade Route 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now taking courses in "Advanced Fortress Building" and "Rude Letter Writing 101". I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Zantonius Hamm'': Design, code, diplo text *''OrderOfOlav'': Design, leaderscene, UU icon, UB icon *''Civitar'': Code, unit model *''Tpangolin'': Civ icon *''TarcisioCM'': Map *''|dvh|'': DOM text *''DMS/Damasc/Danmacsch'': Diplo text, pedias, DOM text, code, E&D code, mod support, art Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Danmacsch Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Somalia